Lodestar
Lodestar (the word for the Polar Star) is a Biosovortian ftom an unknown planet. He was known to be the "Unknown Omnitrix Alien" from the very end of ''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' when the Omnitrix was rebooted from the DNA wave. He made his first physical appearance in ''Simple''. Appearance Lodestar has a floating metal head which rests between his shoulders; has crab like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders and chest. His head is similar to the the Anti-Gravity projecter over Goop's head, as wherever his head goes, his body follows as shown in Video Games. Lodestar has crab-like claws for hands just like the claws on his feet. The Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien'' appearance but with the yellow parts being replaced with green. He also has the crest on his head like in Omniverse. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his Omniverse appearance but his crest is gone. In Ben 10: Ultimate Power, he looks like his AF/UA appearance, but the yellow lines around the main yellow areas on his chest, arms, and legs are now a dark green. Also, these yellow areas previously described are now a bright green. He also has a black/green line on his shoulders. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance, but his crest is green and his shoulders are shorter. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but with different shaped claws and a green glow around his head. He has the crest from ''Omniverse. Ben 10,000 as Lodestar has a different-shaped crest, and is more muscular. Powers and Abilities Lodestar has magnetic powers, as shown in the episode Simple. Lodestar has the ability to increase his magnetic powers, overload electric circuits, and tear away metal. Lodestar also has the ability to magnetize any metal object. He has super strength, as shown in the episode Video Games when he grabs Will Harangue's robot's legs. He can also use magnetism waves as attacks. Also in the episode Busy Box, it is also shown that he can emit magnetic pulses. In Ultimate Aggregor, he uses his abilities to fly into Aggregor's ship. After the ship explodes, he was assumed dead, but used his abilities to pull his parts back together. In the same episode, it is shown he can create electromagnetic force fields around himself similar to Gwen's mana shields. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Omniverse appearance. He first appears in The Negative Effect being used by Albedo to escape the Null Void prison.The Negative EffectHe is used by Ben in A Day in the Life of A Hero, where he fails to defeat Bubble Helmet. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his Omniverse ''appearance. He is used in Heroes Divided by Good Ben. Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity He reappears in Robot War to fight Computron, but fails. He was used in Does This Dimension Make Me Look Fat? to fight-off some of Vilgax's drones. He has his own smoothie flavor at Mr. Smoothy, called "Lime Lodestar". Spongebob 10:Adventures of the Epictrix Lodestar was mentioned in Fireflighters. Albedo 10 Appearances *Attack of Eunice Ben 10: Maximum Heroes He appears several times in Ben 10: Maximum Heroes including 3 times in the episode War of the Thirteen. Mig 10 He is scheduled to be a locked alien at the moment but will be in the series. Ben 10: Alien Universe Lodestar became a major alien starting with his original appearance in ''Artificial Consequence, where his powers were used to finally defeat Zs'Skayr. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Universe *Artificial Consequence *X-Mas *Darkstar Falling *Charmed to Perfection Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *A Trip To...Nowhere (first reappearance) *Clown Catastrophe *Unexpected (by Ben) *Controlled *Ben-Blank: Protectors of the Omnigizer *Doom Date (offscreen) Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''The Negative Effect (first reappearance; by Albedo) *A Day in the Life of A Hero (first reappearance by Ben) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown John Smith 10: Galactic Battle Lodestar was unlocked when Alpha absorbs the energy of the Omnitrix. He is the first alien to be unlocked in Galactic Battle. Appearances By John *Heroes United Part 2 (John Smith 10) (first appearance) (accidental transformation) *Inferno (John Smith 10) *The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) *Attack of the Clones *General John *Reunion (John Smith 10) By Metal John *Metal John (episode) By Ultimate John *Separatists (episode) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Leaf 12 (first re-appearance) *Pacifista (episode) (used by clone 1) *Trapped (John Smith 10) (used by clone 1) *Xavier Institute By John *Dreams *Round Six Part 2 *Lestava Castle Phantom Watch *Ultimates (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) Ancient Times By John in Ahmad's body *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 1 (first re-appearance) By John *Will to Fight the Knight Spacewalker *Go! Part 1 (first re-appearance) *Sozin's Comet Part 2 (by clone 2) *Equalists (by clone 2) *Malware's Revenge *Omni War Kingdom Hearts By John *Traverse Town (first re-appearance) *Phantom of Twilight By Kairi *Kairi (episode) *End of the World Part 3 John Smith 10: Final Fantasy John finds Lodestar at the ruins of a destroyed reactor. Appearances In Wild *Beginning (in wild and by John) By John *Beginning *Hunting *The Goblins *Break Out *Break In *Chocobo Races (by Ditto clone 1) *Junkyard *Rocket Town *North Crater * Invasion of Midgar Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben 10,000 first uses Lodestar in Technologically Sound to attack Malware. Ben first uses Lodestar in Incursia, Part 1 and 2 to fight and murder Milleous. He is voiced by Judd Nelson (as Ben 10,000), and Dee Bradley Baker (as Ben). Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Appearances *TBA Kill Ben 10 He was accidentaly unlocked by Miguel while he was going to transform into Gulperling. He was known as Megnetran in the series. Appearances *TBA Brandon 10 Alien Force *Key of Time (First Appearance) *Seeking the Truth (Picture) Gallery Lodestar-ben-10-alien-force-9255718-579-651.jpg Lodestar.gif lodestar2.jpg|Lodestar in Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix Lo.png|Lodestar in Max 13 Dennis as Lodestar.jpg|Dennis as Lodestar Lodestar BTUP.png|Lodestar in ''Ben 10: Ultimate Power Lodestar2.png|In Alien Force/Ultimate Alien File:Lodestar OV2.png BTDW Lodestar.png|Lodestar in BTDW BTE Lodestone.png|Lodestone in BTE KOTLodestar.jpg|Lodestar, dramatically transforming, in Key of Time Category:Aliens Category:Magnetic aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Brown Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Kai 10 Category:Kai 10 Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Canon Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Legacy aliens Category:Metallic Aliens Category:Hero Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force